In the prior art embodiments of finishing sections in paper machines, both before the calender and in particular from the calender to the reel-up, the web has long, substantially free or unsupported draws, which increases the length of the finishing section in the paper machine to a substantial extent and requires threading ropes for the threading of the leader of the web. Further, at these draws, various quality measurement devices are arranged for measuring and monitoring the quality of the paper web. Costs have, of course, also arisen from the paper guide rolls required by the draws. Thus, the long draws of the paper web have also required threading ropes and related arrangements of equipment and equivalent, by whose means the leader of the paper web is carried during threading from one stage into the other, which has increased the costs of equipment further.